To Crush Or Be Crushed?
by Loakins217
Summary: In a world where Tak has taken over Earth with the consent of the Tallest, Zim on the run with Gir, and the only Rebel group is run by Dib and Gaz, Can there be love? Read and find out! ZAGR R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: A Dash of Rain Rash and Chaos

To Crush or Be Crushed, Those are the choices.

A Gaz x Zim Story

Seven years.

It'd been Seven years since his arrival here on Planet Earth.

And yet, he hadn't taken over the planet.

Oh no, not he.

That damn Tak had come back and wreaked havoc upon the poor, unsuspecting humans. And suffer they had under her iron fisted rule. She had enslaved several of the humans, and kept them under a strict and fiendish Empire, but there had been a few that slipped through the cracks, those who had escaped her far-fetched eye and hid within the dark alleyways and thickened shadows that lay strewn within the obsidian night, now painted with deep crimsons and reds as the atmosphere swelled with the ash and smoke from thousands of charred homes and buildings.

They were Reddere Humanitas, a resistance group formed soon after Tak's enslavement of the human race. It consisted of Humans that had manage to stay under the radar, lead by none other than Dib. His sister, Gaz, was second in command, of course, both on a mission to free their father, Dr. Membrane, from enslavement within Tak's Palace.

However, there was two more who had kept under the scope; Neither with the new 'Queen', or with Reddere Humanitas. He and his SIR unit risked the streets, the only place the two could seek refuge, and hid among abandoned buildings and subways:

Zim and Gir.

Both had managed to survive by using whatever he could salvage from scrap to make a make-shift base in an old subway station in the Downtown area. Every once in a while, Zim would nab a bit of food, and ration it as needed with Gir, or, at least he tried. Every so often, though, the two would have to run for cover from patrolling SIR units that marched with deadly swagger down marred streets.

Mimi, Tak's trustful SIR unit had served her master well as head of patrol, along with some other SIR units the Tallest had sent her to survey the entire planet. With built-in infra-red sight, the SIR units would spot warmth and analyze it, using the size of the warm mass as reference on whether or not to attack. Once captured, whatever was caught was brought before Tak and her council of selected Humans and occasionally the Tallest themselves to be judged for use. It was a brutal and inhumane empire indeed, but it seemed efficient to the Tallest, so they permitted it.

But, we need to get back to our favorite Irken, Zim.

Besides, we're getting to the good part.

Zim raced across the street as a SIR unit rounded the corner and out of sight, leaving the street empty enough to sneak through. He raced to the snack pod attached to Tak's Palace, surrounded by guarding SIR units. He hid behind the pane of glass within an old, abandoned shop spared from utter destruction, keeping himself safe from the infra-red glare of SIR units. He drew in a sharp breath, knowing there were about six units out there, and it would be hard to get pass them without being spotted. Then, Zim spotted small squares of glass strewn across the floor, realizing that those who were once here were probably glass craftsmen.

He knew that infra-red rays couldn't penetrate glass, thus rendering the sight of the SIR units useless. They literally wouldn't see these coming if they were used correctly. Zim knew what he had to do. He picked them up hastily, trying his best to keep the glass from making sound. He gathered himself close to the nearest wall, giving his thanks to whatever god these humans served for his luck, having given up his faith in the Tallest soon after Tak's enslavement: The wall had a considerably large hole that had been blasted through the brick.

He carefully peered around the corner, spotting a couple of units just off to his left. He had to make his move now, while he still had the stamina to do so.

Zim launched a square of glass at one of the SIR units at lightning speed, the small square of glass making it halfway into the circuitry in its head, severing several essential chords placed there. The SIR unit fell, sparks and hydraulic fluid gushing from the area of damage. The other SIR units went on high alert, searching for any source of heat that caused the downed unit. While they were distracted, Zim threw three more squares out, each one finding the head of a SIR unit.

'_Two left…' _

Before he could strike again, a SIR unit spotted him, and proceeded to attack with several lasers and plasma beams.

If it wasn't for being nimble, Zim would have been fried first, and then dragged before Tak's feet. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He used the claws within his PAK to move from wall to wall, before swooping down and slicing the SIR's hydraulic-fueled neck with another square of glass. He then launched that square into the side of the snack pod, using that square as his access point. There was one last SIR to be handled, but, unfortunately his luck had run out. The final SIR unit was Mimi, and he knew one thing for sure:

Mimi was no joke. She could take on an entire horde and walk away without a scratch at her master's command. That fact was prominent as Mimi stared Zim down with her blood red robotic eyes. Just then, a faint whistling was heard. Was something… falling?

A loud crash landed before Zim, silver could be seen from within the cloud of dust kicked up from impact.

"Gir…!" Zim exclaimed, shocked at his SIR's appearance. Just as recap, Gir wasn't a small, jittering robot anymore, well, not as much. Zim had re-designed him to be much stronger, faster, smarter, and just better overall. But, most importantly, Zim had made the little robot taller to match the height he himself had gained during his years here on earth. Gir rose from the dust, his usual green blue eyes now as red as Mimi's.

"Master, allow me to protect you as you continue on your quest for supplies." Gir said lowly, bowing slightly before his master. When Zim nodded in approval, Gir stood back up, still facing his master. He remained utterly still, as if he was waiting.

Then, Mimi shot forth, cocking back her stronger, mechanically enhanced arm and trusting it with great force and speed at her foe. It didn't follow through, however. Gir had caught her punch, not budging an inch as the rest of Mimi's body continued to move with the excess momentum towards him. She decided to make use of that momentum and brought up her opposite foot in an attempt to try and land a kick; her efforts proved fruitless as Gir had caught her foot as well.

Gir's eyes flashed before he twisted her arm with a quick flick of his wrist, ripping it off. Mimi retracted her foot, holding her shoulder joint to stop the flow of fluid that gushed out in succession. She seemed to disappear for a brief moment, leaving silence upon the area.

Gir knew that she hadn't disappeared, but was actually moving faster than the average eye could see. And, he could see her. He stayed still, until he saw her come down with a kick, amplified by the height from which she dropped and her speed. Gir moved to the side and caught her foot once more and took up her forearm, bringing her back down hard upon his knee. He allowed her to fall, but only just inches from the sanctuary of the concrete below her before kicking her into the hole in the wall of the nearby glass shop mentioned afore.

All the while, Zim had yanked down upon his access point and ripped open the snack pod, snatching up an ample amount of snacks into his PAK, and then some. After filling his PAK to full capacity, he called off Gir.

"Gir! Finish her and report back to base immediately! I'll regroup with you on the way!" Zim cried, taking off before reinforcements arrived. Gir's eyes flashed once more upon receiving his orders, snatching up a shard of glass from a broken vase. Mimi pulled herself up sloppily from the floor, her foot nearly slipping from up under her as she stood back up. As a last resort, she used the only thing she had left, the laser gun hidden within her back, but upon pulling it out, she was dismayed to find it broken in half due to Gir.

Gir smirked.

"Deus tuus tibi loco sancto in putamine…"

With those words, Gir shot forward, and severed Mimi's head from her support cables, watching as her body fell and her robotic eyes dimmed to black.

"Vale, Mimi." He said darkly, before taking off to catch up with Zim.

Speaking of, Zim had nearly made it back to base with his pilfered pastries and snacks, when it suddenly began raining. This wouldn't have been a problem, except for one fact:

He was a mile or two away from his base.

Zim knew he was screwed, but what's worse is that the SIR units were now in Code Red because of his Snack-Snatch earlier. Once Gir had caught up and found his master beginning to sizzle, he too went into panic.

"Master, you're burning! We need to find shelter immediately!" Gir whispered hastily, but he was unable to find any buildings within the area that had sufficient protection from the rain and wasn't crawling with SIRs.

Zim was losing consciousness fast, the rain seeming to fry the very life out of him as he sank down to the ground in a silent sizzling heap. He didn't even have the strength to scream in sheer agony. Gir promptly scooped up his master, his eyes searching frantically for shelter. To his relief, he found it.

An old shack across the way, lying condemned by the humans upon dampened soil that had been stripped of all life and hope for most, but not for Gir and a burning Zim. Gir rushed inside, setting his master in the far corner, untouched by moisture and sunlight, for whatever brief increments it came and went. Gir ripped off some old cloth from a busted window, and draped it over his master, trying his best to remove the water from his green skin and cease his unbearable pain.

As the two waited for the rain to stop, Gir noticed a little blue light in the opposite corner as Zim. He carefully crawled over to it, revealing it to be a little ball, with a faded blue eyeball flashing repeatedly. Below the ball lay a small magnetic socket, attracting the small ball within his fingers. Gir carefully placed the ball back in the socket, becoming surprised when the eyeball began flashing at a rapid rate, until the socket widened and swallowed the ball whole, taking Gir and an unconscious Zim along with it.

Gir pulled his falling master's body close, to protect his still raw skin from impending impact. Eventually, Gir hit a metal floor, back first, making a loud clang as he landed. Seconds after his landing with Zim still locked within his arms, Gir found he surrounded by…humans?

"Reddere Humanitas…!" He gasped, amazed to find an entire underground civilization of free humans. From the depths of the crowd, a low, burley voice bellowed out from the clamor.

"What's going on? Did someone come back from up above?" it asked, the owner of the voice pushing through the crowd, revealing himself to be none other than Dib.

"Gir…?" he stammered, having not seen the robot in several years, "Wha… what are you-…" Dib allowed his eyes to drop down to what, or whom, Gir was holding.

"Zim… what happened to him, Gir?" Dib asked, walking forward and bending down to him. Gir sat up, carefully laying Zim down as his skin continued to heal.

"He got caught in the rain…" Gir said lowly, looking down upon Zim with worry in his green-blue eyes. Dib whipped around to the crowd.

"Go get a stretcher, stat!" Dib ordered, half of the crowd clamoring to do so, "Take the green one to the infirmary, and let me know when he wakes up…" he continued, helping Zim's body up on the salvaged hospital stretcher.

"…we have some things to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2: Combat and Courtship?

To Crush or Be Crushed Chapter 2: Combat and Courtship?

Zim's vision was hazy as he opened his eyes, feeling them stinging as they adjusted to the light. His head hurt like hell and he found his surroundings more unfamiliar as the city he knew he was trapped in. he was in a bed, surrounded by white walls and white tile flooring, it looked at too nice and clean to be anything good. Zim became skeptical of his surroundings due to the all-too-prominent destruction he'd seen with his own eyes. Just then, in walked the last person he'd thought he'd still see, at least, not in chains; Dib.

"Dib-human…? How are you not…bound by chains…?" Zim asked slowly, sitting up painfully as his skin stung his entire being.

"Unless…"

Dib nodded.

"I'm the leader of Reddere Humanitas, Zim. You're in our infirmary right now." He informed standing at his former adversary's bedside.

"Zim, I have a few questions for you." Dib said, taking a seat in the chair near the bed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Zim turned his head, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"What makes you think I'll answer those questions, Dib-stink?" he jeered, for old time's sake. Dib chuckled lightly at his old insult of a name,

"Still just as driven as ever, I see. I'll give you some incentive as to why." Dib said, a smirk appearing on his own face as he looked upon his once insane and formidable nemesis.

"I could toss you back up to the surface as is, and have you dragged off to Tak's Palace, you know."

A scoff escaped Zim, defeated.

"What are your questions, Dib-monkey?" Zim asked in finality, sighing heavily. Dib smiled; glad the alien saw it his way.

"First off, how did you end up down here? This isn't an easy place to access," Dib suppressed the urge to chuckle, "Unless you have a death wish." Zim thought for a moment, unsure himself how he ended up here in the first place. The last person he remembered before blacking out was Gir.

"You'll probably have to ask Gir on that one, Dib-worm. I have no recollection of how I got here."

Dib nodded in response.

"Alright, then tell me this: Do you have any possible contact or Irken technology we can use against Tak?" he pressed, the question catching Zim a bit off-guard.

"And what if I do?" Zim asked skeptically, eyeing Dib with suspicion.

"…Because I'm thinking about recruiting you. It would help to have an Irken on our side when fighting another Irken. You know, fight Fire with Fire." said Dib with conviction, as if he'd planned on finding Zim in the first place. Zim thought about it for a moment.

"Since my current mission and your own are one in the same, I shall help you." Zim replied, closing his eyes for a moment. But he opened them a few seconds later. "But don't think I'm getting soft on you, Dib-stink. Because I intend to take back my original mission, seeing as I won't need to do much now that Tak has set up everything for me."

A smile found its way to Dib's face.

"Yep, you're still as hell-bent as ever, Zim. It's odd that even after all of this chaos, you're still the same alien that invaded my class years ago." He sighed, chuckling as memories came back to the surface. He pushed them back as he stood up, extending a hand to help up Zim.

"In order to prove your worth and accept you into our society, Zim, you'll need to pass an initiation."

Zim took his hand and stood up,

"I hope your little initiation will prove a challenge for me, little Dib. I don't want to be bored by some simple retrieval assignment or a petty battle." A smirk once again crossed the face of Zim, getting a laugh out of Dib.

"Oh, I assure you, this initiation is nothing short of entertaining."

Zim and Dib exited the infirmary, and headed to a battle equipment room. There, Dib began sorting through battle armor that suited Zim's physique and overall strength.

'Hopefully this armor would help him during his battle. We all know that his opponent is ruthless…' Dib thought, finally finding a chest plate that fit Zim's stature. He handed it to him, but it was then he realized something:

"Hey, Zim, why do you still have your disguise on? You won't need it here." Dib questioned, finding some shin and forearm guards. Zim sighed in irritated reminiscence.

"It was about a week before Tak's invasion…" Zim began, letting his memory go back to the day.

_Zim had just finished his latest invention that was sure to bring the human race to its knees. He had built a ray gun that fused humans and other earthly organisms to the obedience chips found in the average SIR unit. _

"_When I fill the gun with obedience chips, Gir, I will finally control every human on the filthy mud-ball and rule without mercy!" Zim cried to the skies, but Gir wasn't even paying attention. _

_Despite his upgrade, Gir still had spurs of silliness and stupidity, and that just happened to be now. Gir danced about to an unknown beat, wildly giggling in his jittery stupor. As he danced about, he accidentally knocked the fuse gun out of Zim's hands. When it hit the floor, the gun fired, and fused Zim's disguise to his head, permanently. _

_Sure, he'd tried to have his computer surgically remove the wig and contacts, but after further analysis, the computer deemed the operation too risky due to the fact that the items had bonded so strongly to his eyes and head on a molecular level._

_Zim had found out that if the wig and contacts were removed, it would rip open his head and rip out essential blood vessels and parts within his eyes. Essentially, he would die. So, to the Irken's dismay, the fake hair and contacts were now official parts of his body._

"..And that's why I still have this infernal stuff on." Zim griped, tying the strings to the shoulder pad of his chest plate. Dib's face was blank.

"Wow… boy, do I feel sorry for you, Zim. You always seem to have the worst luck ever." Dib consoled, finding matching boots to complete Zim's armor set. After outfitting him with a halberd, He led Zim to the Training and Initiation Arena.

A crowd had already formed around it, gathering around the circle-shaped platform. At two ends of the arena lay corridors, one which Zim walked out of.

"People of Reddere Humanitas, you bear witness to the initiation of Zim, an Irken who has agreed to aid us in our battle against the Cursed Queen of the Enslaved, Tak!" Dib announced, gesturing to Zim. The Irken formed a cocky smile.

"Bring out my opponent, Dib-monkey. This should be over quick." He said, his big headed nature getting the better of him. Dib formed a smirk of his own.

"His opponent is one we all know as our greatest and most ferocious fighter, head of our Armada and trainer of the recruits…" Dib continued, extending his arm to the corridor opposite of Zim.

"… I give you my sister, and Second in Command, Gaz!"

Zim froze. He instantly remembered the odd and terrifying little girl Dib stink spoke of; Gaz.

He remembered her burning him with water, soda, and various other times shed caused him excruciating and unbearable pain.

'Oh Good God of the Humans, help me.'

From the shadows of the corridor stepped a cloaked figure, the hood of the cloak being the deep obsidian of the deepest darkest black hole. With a flick, the hood fell and the cloak back was pushed back revealing pale, creamy skin, violet hair, and golden honeyed eyes Zim familiarized with fear.

But, even as Zim looked upon the same girl that tortured him with water years before, he couldn't find the same fear within his heart. As a matter of fact, Zim's alien heart was fluttering in his chest, nearing the point of explosion.

Her skin was still pale, but was flawless and looked soft to the touch, her violet hair now hanging a small ways past her shoulders; a bang of her hair slightly covered her right eye. Some particularly long strands of the girl's hair stretched down her back, ending in a dangerously sharp and pointy curl. Her honey-colored eyes held Death's soul itself within their fiery depths. And what she wore below the cloak…

Zim couldn't find words to describe it without sounding a bit vulgar.

She wore a slightly torn purple-colored half shirt, covered by a blackened metallic breast plate, which now actually contained an impressive pair of, well, breasts. Her midriff was exposed, but only until it met her hips, which had thickened, to Zim's surprise and delight. At her waist lay a black metal belt and a torn black drape of cloth which slightly covered part of the torn purple shorts that hugged her hips gingerly. The shorts themselves didn't extend past her upper thigh, while a pair of black metal clad boots covered her feet and extended to her knees. Black metal braces with amethyst jewels covered creamy skinned forearms.

She looked as if she was the goddess of battle, a warlord of combat among Quakers and falsifiers. As Zim took his time examining his opponent, Dib snapped him from his musings.

"Fighters, bring forth your weapon of choice!" he bellowed, turning towards the two. Zim brought forth his halberd with pride, seeing that Gaz's hands were empty, but not for long. The jewel in her right brace glowed, producing a rod of light. The rod grew longer and longer as if filled her hand. The rod then extended at the farthest end, created a jagged shape. When the light dimmed and the object in her hand solidified, it revealed itself to be the infamous weapon of Death's soul; a Scythe.

She swung and spun it about her body with precision, almost like a deadly craft as she leveled out its mass within her hands, finding her grip upon the shaft. Ceasing her masterful spinning, she turned her attention to her current foe. She stared Zim down with a glare that held a thousand screams, all from him.

"Let the battle begin!" cried Dib, rushing out of the ring and into the crowd, ready to watch the fight. The crowd cheered eagerly as they watched both Zim and Gaz carefully stalked the arena's edge. Exchanging glares, the two sized each other up, before beginning the fight. Both shot forward at the same moment, seeming to disappear in the eyes of the crowd.

Before they all knew it, Zim and Gaz clashed here, there, wait, no, they're over there! No, There! The two were moving so fast, even Dib had a hard time keeping up with their movements. Finally, Zim surfaced, standing still in the middle of the arena. Then, when a blur shot down at him from behind, Zim whipped around and stopped the force of the scythe with the shaft of his halberd, stopping Gaz's body mid-air. She hopped back and landed before him, and began walking towards him.

Zim stood still for a moment, before she began to swing her scythe around at an amazing speed. Zim used the shaft of his halberd once more to block as many of her attacks as he could, having to resort to physically dodging the rest. Finally, when Zim saw an opening, he swung.

_CHINK!_

The blade of Zim's halberd had met the blade of Gaz's scythe. The two jumped back, the scratching of the two metal blades causing sparks to fly. Then, Zim got an idea.

He allowed Gaz to come flying towards him, blocking her swings until his feet hit the edge of the arena. Using his spider claws from his PAK, he hopped over, landing just adjacent from her. He kept them out, but didn't use them to walk or climb like he used to.

"What is he…doing?" Dib asked to no one in particular, still watching from amidst the crowd. Gaz came walking again, swinging her scythe like before, but this time around, she amped up the speed. The scythe became a dangerous blur, but Zim wasn't even fazed. His began using his spider claws much like he had used the shaft of his halberd, blocking each attack with precision. Bringing his halberd back into play, Zim began fighting back, until he managed to catch her scythe in the gap of the blade of his halberd. Now was the perfect opportunity to strike.

Zim shot one of the sharpened claws forward.

_CLANG!_

The claw had struck the metal shoulder pad of Gaz's breast plate. Everyone fell silent in sheer awe. Jaws dropped and eyes popped out.

_Zim had defeated Gaz…?_

Time seemed to stop as that realization hit Gaz like a ton of bricks. Her eyes were still wide from when she felt the sudden rush of wind fly pass her face.

She knew she probably should be dead, but why wasn't she? Why had Zim shown her mercy?

_Why didn't he kill her?_

She watched as Zim withdrew the claw slowly, his true intentions hidden by the hype of battle within his eyes. She looked into them carefully, studying with a thoughtful glare.

_Why hadn't he killed her? The opportunity was there, so why?_

_Why was Zim holding back?_

The answers escaped her mind as she thought up a thousand and one possibilities.

'_Maybe he's saving me for later?'_

'_What if he wants to kill Dib first?'_

'_Maybe he's getting soft?'_

'_What if he thinks I'm weak?'_

'_It maybe he expects something from me, and so he didn't kill me… But what would he want?'_

'_What if he's secretly with Tak and plans to overtake Reddere Humanitas?'_

'_Maybe he…. I don't know, has a crush on me, or something?'_

That last possibility struck a nerve. Gaz looked deep into Zim's eyes once more, just to see if she was correct. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell.

'_Even if he does, do I feel the same way? Would I want to establish a relationship with someone who is bent on enslaving us after he helps us?'_ Gaz paused for a moment.

'_I'm not even sure he wants to enslave the human race anymore, much less destroy it…'_

Zim withdrew from her completely, retracting his spider-like claws, but he never broke eye contact_._

'_I wonder why she's just staring at me like that…. Do I have something on my face?' _ Zim thought.

Dib pulled himself back up into the arena.

"Wow… Congratulations, Zim! You've completed your initiation. Now, we need to start making battle plans and start training you." He said, nodding to Gaz. She nodded back and gave an almost evil smile.

"Zim, come with me." Gaz ordered, gesturing him to one of the corridors. Zim gave a glance to Dib first before following. With both uncertainty and giddiness bubbling in his squeedy spooch, he follows with a cautious stride. Treading a couple paces behind Gaz, he replayed the last few minutes with her in his head. Zim just couldn't get the look in her golden honey eyes out of his head. _'Those eyes of hers…'_

'…_they almost seem like forbidden pools of nectar…'_ Zim thought, wishing he could stare into Gaz's eyes just one more time as he stared at the back of her violet adorned head, _'…or like beautiful gems trapped behind a sheet of ice cold metal.' _

Gaz was also thinking about Zim at the moment.

'_He's grown so much…' _she thought, thinking back to when she walked out into the arena and looked upon the green alien again, having not seen him in eons, it seemed.

'_He's much taller now, and he has such a toned physique. I know that's a disguise and all, but, damn, he looks so good in it… I mean, he has those electric blue eyes… his jet black hair looks like its soft to the touch… And, if I heard right, his voice…'_ Gaz put her thoughts on hold for a moment, a shiver rushing down her form.

'…_I think… it deepened…'_ Her face suddenly flooded with crimson as her thought surfaced,

'…_and I think I like it… oh, who am I kidding? His voice has gotten down-right __Sexy~!__'_

Gaz was fighting with all of her might to keep her thoughts under control, but she was losing her battle miserably. Images of Zim kissing her, touching her, whispering the sweetest words from lips dripping with love and lust as he held her close to his warm, green body, his long, segmented tongue slithering about her in enticing circles and his sharp teeth nipping her soft flesh teasingly… another chill ran up and down Gaz's spine.

Finally, the two reached a room that looked similar to the arena they had just left.

"Alright, Zim, this is the training area." Said Gaz, walking a small ways toward the center of the circle shaped room and turning on her heel to face Zim. "Report here every morning at 10 o'clock sharp for your lessons." She summoned her scythe from her brace once more catching Zim by surprise, "…And speaking of lessons, we will begin your first one now."

She held her scythe firmly within her hand, waiting for Zim to strike. He took a couple of steps forward, before trying to rush past her, but Gaz saw him coming.

She set her scythe across her shoulders, making sure the blade didn't face Zim, and spun it hard, smacking him in the back of the head with the blunt end of the handle. He flew forward a bit, but caught himself on his hands and knees.

He got up and zipped past her again, but this time, he went wide around her, making sure to try and avoid her scythe. He came in for a hit, but missed by mere inches. Gaz had moved the corresponding hip in time, but brought it back enough force to hit Zim hard in the shoulder. He barrel-rolled in response, but landed squarely on his feet, taking off again. This time, he tried to confuse her with his movements, moving this way and that.

When he felt as though he'd fully confused Gaz, he sprang forward, drawing back a sharpened hand to claw at the flesh of her mid-section. This time, however, when he lunged for her, she wasn't there. In fact, she was high above him, in media res of completing a back-flip before coming down on Zim's back and proudly sitting on him. Three things happened when she did that:

Zim hit the ground face first.

He automatically groaned in pain, which aroused Gaz.

Another automatic response: Zim managed to flip over whilst trapped between Gaz's thick thighs and began squirming to get free as she tightened her grip, causing pleasurable friction between

Them. Both felt sudden waves of pleasure and heat rush through them as one pelvis accidentally grinded against the other. Gaz suppressed her urge to moan. Zim let out a small groan mixed with a growl in response which only aroused one and slightly embarrassed the other. He glared up at her.

"Remove you from me, Gaz-human!" he demanded, the previous rush of pleasure he'd experienced forgotten until he absent-mindedly caused another one to rush through him via contact. Then he felt the antennas trapped beneath his fused wig twitch. And with that twitch came some information.

Despite being trapped beneath his wig, Zim managed to train his antennas to extra sensitive to the things around him, such as hearing and feeling. But one unexpected thing Zim also learned to do was read one's hormonal patterns to a point where he could tell what they were feeling. And, when his antennae twitched and gave him Gaz's response to their previous action, his own body flooded with heat.

To see what would happen, Zim 'accidentally' bucked his hips up slightly, grinding himself against her once more, gaining a small gasp from Gaz. The response he'd received earlier intensified. Zim smirks with satisfaction and chuckles deeply.

"Ah, so little Gaz human is enjoying this position of ours a little too much, no?" Zim taunted, smirking all the more. Gaz's face shot bright red as she glared down at the alien trapped between her legs.

"Am not!" she blurted, still keeping her thighs wrapped around his tight. He bucked again and earned a small surprised yelp from her this time.

"No? So why is your face such a pleasant shade of red, dear Gaz?" Zim purred, holding back a chuckle that threatened to escape him. He placed his clawed hands upon her thighs to prevent her from standing, rubbing them tenderly. He pulled her down and grinded against her some more, feeling as though his pants were tightening. Gaz bit back moans that filled her throat, struggling to be set free. Chills ran their course upon and down her body. She was losing herself to him, and fast. She couldn't help the pleasure she was feeling, but damn, did he have to tease her like this?

Zim could read every hormonal change, his smirk broadening even more. He sat up, taking Gaz's chin in his hand as he kept the other on her thigh, now both rubbing and tickling her with his claws. He stared deep into her eyes as she began taking small, shallow breaths. All those golden honey eyes and her hormones said was, 'Closer… I want you closer to me…' He brought himself close enough to breathe in her sweet vanilla scent, syrupy in its texture and intoxicating in its nature.

"So, are you enjoying this, little Gaz, or do you want more?" he whispered, pulling her close. With that, he heard Gaz's scythe clatter to the floor and felt her legs clamp around him tightly. Next thing he knew, Gaz was running her hands along his chest and abdomen, and lightly nibbling along his jaw line and neck, getting a groan out of Zim. A giggle rose from her as she looked up.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this, Zim…" she said devilishly, licking his smooth green skin, "…and I want more… so much more…" Zim looked down at her in slight surprise, but it was promptly replaced with a look of pure love. It was then that he brought Gaz in for a kiss, one that seemed long overdue.

'Maybe being recruited isn't so bad after all…' Zim thought, his lips still locked with Gaz's soft ones.


End file.
